


Silent as the Grave

by Edoraslass



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, alternate reading of the text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commodore James Norrington has a secret he will take to the grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent as the Grave

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first PotC fic I ever wrote, and if I'm not mistaken, I wrote it before _Dead Man's Chest_ was released.
> 
> Could be AU, could be not AU; take your pick. Definitely an alternate reading of the text, and doesn't take deleted scenes from CotBP into account.

~*~

Commodore James Norrington has a secret he will take to the grave.

It is not that he thinks his wig confoundedly itchy and wholly unsuited for Caribbean climes (although this is, in fact, true).

It is not that he was sent to Port Royal to extricate him from a dreadful scandal back home (“scandal” is such an melodramatic word, and “dreadful” is entirely objective).

And it is not that he is concealing piles and piles of treasure, confiscated from various pirates (how this particular rumour started is a mystery).

It is that he does not love Elizabeth Swann. Not that he is _no longer_ in love with Elizabeth Swann, but that there never was a point at which he _was_ in love with her.

It cannot be denied that he asked for her hand in marriage, and had every intention of marrying her. But love is not the only reason one marries. There is duty.

A commodore should be married, though he will likely spend more time away from his wife than with her. A commodore – a _proper_ English commodore—should have a beautiful, well-bred, gracious wife at his side when he appears at social functions; a wife who understands the importance of appearances, who will host parties and charm all the influential guests (the need for heirs is an indelicate subject, and shall be mentioned no further).

Yes, he was displeased when Miss Swann threw him over for young Mr. Turner; he is fortunate that the citizens of Port Royal took his reaction for signs of a broken heart.

But it is not a broken heart that darkens his face and tightens his jaw when he thinks of Miss Swann's impending nuptials.

It is that Commodore James Norrington hates to lose.


End file.
